<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Times for the Night by smolrockbb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272190">Times for the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolrockbb/pseuds/smolrockbb'>smolrockbb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolrockbb/pseuds/smolrockbb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Really just headcannons I have. Series of oneshots, some more lemon than others. Some are more deep and not smutty at all. Obviously. I do not own ATLA. I take requests, too. Thanks for reading!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Fire Couple and the Warriors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! This is my first fic, although I have been writing for years. This one is about Sukka and Maiko, bi power couples in my eyes. Set about 5 years after the war ends.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all felt like a joke, for some reason. Zuko felt like there was so much work he was leaving behind at home and he questioned how he was able to even come here. The plans for the new city alone were taking up so much time, with all that had the be considered as it was the first city to not belong to one nation or group. This was something he really hadn’t expected, but the things we need most are sometimes are surprises.</p>
<p>This week was the first time in so long Zuko had no tasks or urgent concerns to lose sleep over, even before his coronation. It was Iroh and Ursa who recommended that he and Mai go on vacation to Ember Island for a few days. </p>
<p>“I don’t remember my father taking many vacations” he said, eyes still looking onto the endless ocean visible from the air ship. </p>
<p>“Zuko, please” Mai took his arm as she spoke, in effort to reassure him. “You’ve spent the past 5 years restoring the honor of your nation, personally overseeing the restructure of the colonies. Nobody has ever known another firelord to do things like that.” As he turned his face to look at her, her words began to sink. These past few years had gone so fast, yet he felt so aged. A vacation felt almost… juvenile.  </p>
<p>She held his face lovingly and said , “You’ve taken a century’s worth of mistakes and began to heal the world. The very bare minimum you deserve is a vacation on a sandy island.” He chuckled and turned his full body towards her now, holding her closer and kissing her. </p>
<p>“Thank you, my love” he said. “You always know what I need to hear. I should be grateful, especially because we can now get some extended time alone. “</p>
<p>“You can bet on that, Firelord.” Mai wrapped an arm over his shoulder and kissed his chin. As she continued, Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep sigh, then stopped her abruptly and shot his eyes open. <br/>“Don’t do that when we aren’t alone” he demanded, fighting a smile but utterly failing. She blushed and laughed. “Come on now, we should be there soon.” Hand in hand, they went to the front of the airship to get a better view. As the depth of the ocean seemed to lighten, they began to see the beach and hills that made up the diverse makeup of Ember Island. The sun shined so bright against the water that Zuko was squinting. </p>
<p>Not long after, the royal couple got off and were met by some fire sages, accompanied by a few Yuyan archers. Even after years, Zuko was still not used to having a posse of protection and he couldn’t help but wonder, would they always be there? Like, even if-</p>
<p>“Welcome, Fire Lord Zuko, and Lady Mai” greeted an elder fire sage, interrupting his thoughts. As they drew closer, everyone bowed. A few civillians were watching from afar, but made sure to keep their distance. “We are so excited to host you this week and are here to serve you, any way you need. Please let us know of anything. Now come, let me show you to the new royal beach house.” </p>
<p>As they walked, Zuko and Mai couldn’t help but notice a few unfamiliar bags in outside the entrance. When Mai asked the sage what those were he simply replied, “A surprise that was insisted by your uncle.” They looked at one another quizzically, but internally decided if Iroh planned it, it was very probably going to be just what they needed. </p>
<p>As the neared the end of a long hallway with no doors but one, statement entrance. </p>
<p>“Here are your chambers, your highness. We’ll allow you to rest a while and you can let us know when you are ready for dinner.”<br/>He bowed as he and the two archers escorting them walked away. </p>
<p>The fire nation couple looks at one another with the same impressed look. Zuko and Mai pushed against the double doors, revealing an exquisite suite. High ceiling with a chandelier, a bed with more room then they’d need, and sweets sprinkled on the silky sheets. Their luggage was already in the room next to a vanity, with a bucket of ice and an accompanying wine bottle filling it, with four rose colored glasses. </p>
<p>Mai couldn’t even notice the wine as she opened a heavy curtain to see a gorgeous view of the cliff, the sun reaching it’s horizon and beaming down on them. </p>
<p>“Oh, wow, Zuko” she commented. “This is … incredible new digs.” Walking over to her, Zuko pulled her close. Her hair gleamed and her skin looked so soft in it’s path. </p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful.” He said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly, more slowly than before. </p>
<p>“So I see you’ve settled in.” A voice interrupted. Zuko and Mai both jumped and when they turned to see who it was, they’re mouths dropped as they fixated on Sokka and Suki standing in the doorway. </p>
<p>“Sokka!” Zuko exclaimed, rushing over to him. The two friends embraced one another.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ve missed you, buddy” said the water tribe warrior. “Your uncle sent a hawk to the new city and told us that we should meet you guys here. Not sure what prompted it, but we’re glad. Mai, you’re looking great, it’s good to see you.” </p>
<p>“I’m just so surprised you guys are here, I mean the city is a lot of internal work” Mai walked over. “We appreciate you coming all this way for a few days.” </p>
<p>“The trip is worth it, it’s so good seeing you guys” Suki said. “In the presence of the royal couple of the Fire Nation, Mister and Miss Fireness”. She spoke in a jokingly serious voice while bowing. They all shared a laugh and began to catch up, moving dining area just down the hall from the master suite. They had a delicious dinner of fire rosted duck and udon. A little while after they finished, they continued to talk and a young woman approached Mai.</p>
<p>“Lady Mai, would you and the Firelord’s friends like some wine? The bottle in your room is unopened and we anticipate you’ll enjoy the dryness, it goes well with the duck” she asked. </p>
<p>“That sounds lovely, thank you so much”. Mai replied. </p>
<p>“Ohh, I’ve never had Fire Nation liquor before!” exclaimed Sokka. </p>
<p>“Be careful, hun” Suki spoke. “We don’t want to get too crazy.” She stopped and looked at Mai and winked. “Or do we?” As they all laughed, Mai secretly blushed. Her mind naturally drifted to thoughts of when Ty Lee would sleep over, and sometimes it just felt warmer when they were closer. But of course, if it got too hot, they’d have to strip. And many times, if they were already nearly bare, hands ran. Zuko was always amazing and willing to try things, but there was something so soft about another woman’s lips. She wondered if Suki ever did the same. In fact, she had never even told Zuko that she’d been with another girl or asked him if he’s tried anything with a guy before. The thought stayed with her until a servant placed a glass in front of her. </p>
<p>They drank and laughed into the night, as Zuko assured the servants of the house they could retire to their quarters. As they talked about their lives, a feeling of nostalgia crept into the air. Although still young and in their 20s, the weight of their responsibilities and experiences had aged them beyond their years and they craved the feeling of not having that. Sure, it’s not like preventing the annihilation of the Earth Kingdom was easy, but they were still kids then. Now, they has certain expectations, different expectations. As Sokka finished off his second glass, he began tip toing toward some of those memories. </p>
<p>“Zuko, my man” He spoke, as we drew a finger around the rim of the glass. “Do you remember when we broke into the boiling rock-“</p>
<p>“How could I forget!” Zuko exclaimed and laughed. “I feel like that’s when we really started to become close friends.” That’s all he said for now, but in the back of his had he thought of a certain moment. As Sokka’s eyes moved to Suki, then back to Zuko, he saw a glimmer of that moment again, quickly reliving it. This wine was truly delicious…</p>
<p>“You were also the first and only guy I kissed, so there’s that” Sokka finally lifted the lid off the tension. </p>
<p>“I knew it!” claimed Suki. Mai’s jaw dropped as she looked to Zuko for a response. He simply blushed and shrugged. After the surprise ran out, Mai decided she wanted to know more. </p>
<p>“So you guys just made out?” She asked, taking some more wine. Before anyone else could react, Zuko spoke. </p>
<p>“Yes, but Sokka failed to mention that’s not all.” He spoke firmly and cleared his throat, as a smile crept across his face. “The war balloon. I guess you could say things heated up.”</p>
<p>“Well, Zuko, I must say” Suki crossed her arms. “I’m surprised you’re so comfortable with it.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s partially the wine talking.” Sokka suggested. “But also the fact that I was pretty good.” </p>
<p>As they broke into laughter, it was Mai to suggest they go to the master suite. </p>
<p>“I know you guys are set up in another room, but I wanna see if that bed can comfortably host all of us.”</p>
<p>“Well then, why don’t we just go see?” Sokka spoke, as he made sure to grab the wine bottle with about a quarter left. As they neared the suite, suggestive glances were shared amongst the building air. As they reach their destination, Suki was the first to try the sheets. She addressed Mai as she spoke.</p>
<p>“So, do you have any interesting stories?” She propped her head on her hand, laying on her side. Zuko and Mai simultaneously looked at her, and how she was laying made it easy for the eyes to follow her curves. They quickly looked at one another, as to confirm they had the same thoughts as Mai sat on her foot’s end and Zuko next to her head. Sokka closed the door and joined them, right behind his girlfriend. </p>
<p>“Well, Mai?” Zuko spoke to his girlfriend, soon to be fiancé. </p>
<p>“Well” she sighed, trying to hide her smile, “I have certainly experimented before. I can’t say I didn’t like it. A lot.” She leaned more into the bed and turned her head to Sokka. “To be frank, I think all girls want to, even if they won’t say it. They at least think about it.” </p>
<p>He felt his core grow warmer. “Is that so?” He asked almost sarcastically, handing her the bottle. She air sipped and passed the rest to Zuko. </p>
<p>“It’s all you, Firelord Zuko.” She offered. With all eyes on him, Zuko downed the rest of the bottle. Mai laid down, her face now in line with Sokka’s.  “Okay, you’re last, Suki.” She turned her attention back to the kyoshi warrior. </p>
<p>“I’ve actually done it with a few girls.” She stated proudly. “And if I can guess, I think we share a body. Ty Lee.”</p>
<p>Mai’s eyes widened for a second, until she realized that it actually made sense.  They had spent all that time together after Ty Lee joined the league of female warriors. “I guess my only question is, was this during or after the Kyoshi warriors were protecting my boyfriend?”</p>
<p>“Actually, I can answer that” Zuko piped up. Suki’s head was now partially resting on his thigh. “I can remember seeing Ty Lee coming from a bathroom, which I thought nothing of. Until I saw Suki following her not far behind. Then I knew.” </p>
<p>“Did you think about us?” Suki asked, her head rolling to look up at him more. “I would assume a lot of guys would, it’s pretty hot.” She giggled as the firelord leaned more in. </p>
<p>“I did actually. And yes, it was pretty hot.” As Suki’s head straightened, her eyes met with Mai. And just like that, a thought set into all their minds. Alone, drunk and a little heated up were 4 bi kids. </p>
<p>“You’re right” began Mai, now on her opposite side, laying in front of Suki, “It is pretty hot. So hot.” As her words ended, soft, pink lips touches hers. They kissed for a few seconds until she felt her robe being undone. She didn’t care by who, but it prompted her to rub Suki’s chest, as she felt a smile in the kiss. They separated and kissed a few times more, Mai now down to her breast band. She sat up and positioned herself to kiss Zuko, her one hand traveling down and the other up to his face. It was short, as she turned her attention back to Suki. </p>
<p>As the girls continued to work on eachother, both Zuko and Sokka felt a growing need. That’s when Zuko felt hands on his shoulders, massaging them under his cape. </p>
<p>“You must always be so tense, Zuko” Sokka commented, lifting the cape from over his head. He continued massaging, now adding in a kiss to Zuko’s shoulder. “You should relax.” He spoke right before Zuko felt lips crashing in to his.  Just then, he was reminded of Mai’s hand moving lower. She began rubbing and he let out the most quiet moan. Sokka moved and sat up, adjusting himself to now be facing Zuko and the firelord mimicked his movements by turning more towards him, his girlfriend’s hand still feeling his through his pants as he grew harder by the second. </p>
<p>Suki then decided to move more inward towards the center of the bed, right beside her boyfriend. As the two girls helped take eachothers robes and wrapping off, Sokka’s leg was now straddling Zuko with his erection open to touch. Zuko took the opportunity and began massaging Sokka through this pants and he helped him undo his robe fully. By this point, the girls were completely naked and on top of one another. As Suki kissed Mai’s neck, her eyes met Sokka’s. She saw desire in his eyes as Zuko rubbed harder. It made her even more horny, seeing her boyfriend with a guy. </p>
<p>She positioned herself on her knees, and now upright, her hands fell right in front of Suki’s entrance. How perfectly their bodies fit into this, as if it were harmony. She took it as motivation to begin rubbing Suki with on hand and help Sokka to get Zuko’s pants off with the other. They took his pants and underwear off all together, leaving nothing to the imagination anymore. </p>
<p>“You’ve gotten bigger, I see” Sokka commented, a grin tugging at his lips. As Zuko’s member sprung a bit, now relieved of the pressure of his clothes, his face briefly turned to his girlfriend and they shared a wet kiss. The feeling of his Mai’s sweet tongue in his mouth was complimented by the feeling of Sokka’s mouth on him. </p>
<p>And here they were, a bunch of old friends. If not direct experiences, there were thoughts shared of what it would be like to have a threesome in all of their minds at least a few times. A little bit of tension always stood in the back of their minds when they were together, but this. This wasn’t dreamt of and it made it that much better. </p>
<p>As Suki finished, Mai kissed her inner thighs and then shifted to lay completely beside her. She laid straight and was now directly next to Sokka’s head, bopping up and down on her Zuko. As his hips bucked and Sokka worked, Mai couldn’t help but notice the huge bulge that had gone unattended by anyone. She nudged Suki, and her eyes motioned to it and back to her, and they had the same thought. As Sokka continued, Suki moved her lower half to now be under him and her hands went inside his pants. Mai began to undo his shirt until it was off and then her hands roamed his strong body. His muscles were more defined and he was no longer just the lanky, meat and sarcasm guy. He was a man, with hair and scars. Mai and Suki works together to take off his pants, making sure to not disturb his balance as he was almost done with Zuko. He was thicker than she expected. The girls shot one final look at eachother, before going in on him together. With tongues intertwined and soft hands touching him everywhere, Sokka breathed harder and hotter, finally taking his mouth off of Zuko. </p>
<p>Zuko’s hands ran through Sokka’s hair and he kissed him deeply, wiping some residue from his chin. He felt a little sore from not finishing, but as he sat up, he awed at the sigh of his beautiful girlfriend and thought it was okay. This vacation was a wonderful idea. </p>
<p>“I have an idea” Suki said. Mai continued her hand work on Sokka and they all listened, eager to hear what else to could to do make the most of this. Suki’s hands made pointed towards eachother, meeting in the middle and she said , “Bridge?”</p>
<p>“And which one if us will be in the middle?” Mai asked. </p>
<p>“Could be both of us?” They all stopped, intrigued by the idea. </p>
<p>“How would that even work?” Sokka asked, now sitting straight up. They talked over different ways to do it and even tried different positions, trying to include all four of them simultaneously. Eventually, they ended up in a place where Suki laid flat on the bed, Sokka entering her and Zuko on her other side, straddling her head as she sucked him off. This gave Zuko access to he on top of Mai’s hips where began to take care of her. All four of them were in a perfect train of a line. </p>
<p>As he took care of his girlfriend, he felt fingers on his behind, then inside of him. It was both Sokka and Suki, making their way into him and massing until he felt so extremely close. But just then, Mai could feel herself getting closer, and Zuko knew. She always bent at her waist when she got close, her eyebrows furrowing more and more. He wanted to be inside when she reached that point. So in response he pulled himself away from Suki and put himself now complete on top of Mai, stretching her legs to either side of him. He easily entered her and they kissed passionately. He heard Sokka finish and went faster. </p>
<p>Suki came back to his butt, now using both her mouth and hands to help Zuko feel something entirely different. Sokka, now feeling a bit left out, went to get a closer look as Mai and Zuko. As his head neared the action area, Zuko was now straight up, holding his girlfriend’s hips. He saw a empty space where Mai’s clit was, and decided to add to her pleasure and fill it with his fingers, softly rubbing. </p>
<p>As Zuko processed the pleasure from being inside Mai and the strange, cool sensation of Suki behind him and her kissed trailing his back, he finally finished hard. Mai felt him pulsing inside her and as Sokka’s fingers sped up, she came to her end too. </p>
<p>They all laid flat on the bed, beside eachother and themselves with the coming down of a high. They all shot looks at eachother, as if the confirm what had just happened. It happened alright, and it was just what they all needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Girls of Ba Sing Se</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a/n: A ship we missed out on, Jinko. Headcannon where after Mai dumps Zuko and he is in Ba Sing Se on business, he runs unto a familiar face. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This wasn’t necessary, Uncle” stated Zuko, as he found only him, Iroh and a guard alone in the tea shop. “I really don’t need the entire place empty just to have a cup of tea.”<br/>
He protesting closing the shop this afternoon, but Iroh insisted. After so many years, Iroh felt it necessary to honor his nephew, in his mind it was the bare minimum. </p><p>“Nonsese, my dear nephew” He spoke, setting down the kettle at the counter. “You are royalty and should be treated as such. Besides, who knows what people would do when they realized the Firelord has come to my little tea shop.”</p><p>“It’s not that little anymore, I’ve heard some of the most elite socialites of the upper ring come her regularly. Even the Earth Queen has to go orders.”</p><p>“All of whom would politicize you coming to visit me. It’s much better this way.” Iroh finally joined Zuko at a small table, sharing a fresh brew of lychee. “So, how are things?”</p><p>“Good, the colonies are beginning to settle down. Sokka recently sent word that they’d disbanded a benders versus nonbenders rivalry. Having representatives of each city was a great idea for a better way to understand them.”</p><p>“I’m proud of the way you are handling things, Zuko. But when I ask how things are, I don’t mean how other people are. I want to know how you are doing.” Zuko looked into his cup, eyeing the steam that danced out and around the tea, until it moved up and began to vanish. </p><p>“I’m fine, Uncle.”</p><p>“I don’t see the point in lying when I can see it in your face. The royal outfit suits you but your face looks tired. Are you sleeping, prince Zuko?” Zuko lightly smiled at the fact that his uncle was the only person was allowed to call him prince, even as one of the most powerful leaders in the world.<br/>
“That comes along with the responsibility of fixing the world. Picking up all the pieces from the chaos of my forefathers doesn’t always leave time for rest.”</p><p>“Well, you are rebuilding the honor of your nation, but I couldn’t help but notice you are here alone.” He looked up, now confused. Iroh took a long sip of tea and let out a heavy sigh, eyeing his nephew the whole time. </p><p>“And who else would be here?”</p><p>“Oh I don’t know, maybe a skinny girl who likes knives. Something like this, but I could be wrong.” Zuko rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Please, Uncle, I’m sure you’ve heard rumors that we’d broken up. They’re true.”</p><p>“I chose not to believe things until I hear them from the source. And you are the only source for this information” He said begrudgingly, flicking Zuko’s ear.</p><p>“Hey! What was that for?”</p><p>“For not telling me! I was in the palace city when it happened and you still didn’t think to let me know?”</p><p>“I have bigger problems than a girl, Uncle. The Firelord has to concern himself with the balance of the world, a breakup can’t be my undoing.”</p><p>“And it doesn’t have to be, but that doesn’t mean you can’t talk about it.” Zuko sighed and sat back, his hands still cupping the almost empty cup. Iroh refilled it.</p><p>“When we keep things inside for too long, they have a way of coming out in the worst way. But, if we open up, we find other possibilities, as well. Thing we wouldn’t have seen had we not been honest with ourselves.” He finished pouring a cup, just as they heard a woman’s voice. </p><p>“Excuse me, Iroh, are you open?” They both quickly looked at the door, only to see a familiar face.</p><p>“Jin!” Zuko exclaimed. He had completely forgotten about her, but something about seeing her now, after everything, had sent the memory of that kiss beside the fountain crashing back to him. He stood up.</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t realize the Firelord was here, my apologies.” She bowed and began to walk away, despite feeling like she didn’t want to. </p><p>“No, wait! How are you?” She looked surprised, but her face was quickly filled with a small joy. That’s when she took  a good look at him. He’d gotten even more handsome, side strands framing his now structured cheekbones. </p><p>“I’m pretty good, you know just school and stuff. I would ask how you were, but I’m sure being a major world leader has it’s stresses.”</p><p>“It also has it’s highpoints, sometimes.” He laughed. “Please come sit, if you aren’t busy.”</p><p>“Oh it’s fine, the shop looks closed anyways, I shouldn’t be bothering.” But, before she got the chance to walk away, he grabbed her wrist, to keep her here with him. </p><p>“Please, I insist.” She nearly blushed. To her surprise, he took a half bow. “Just like old times, it would by my honor to serve you tea again.” Her eyes widened. The Firelord serving her, just a student? She never could’ve dreamt. </p><p>“I have some mochi in the cooler out back, I’ll be right back.” Iroh said, getting up and hurrying away. </p><p>Jin sat as Zuko got another cup, pouring tea for her. </p><p>“I hope this is okay, it’s lychee with a bit of lemon.” They each took and sip and Zuko frowned for a moment; the tea was cold by now. “Let me reheat it.”</p><p>“Don’t talk to trouble, it’s okay.”</p><p>“No, it’ll only take a second.” He grinned, lined both their cups next to eachother and let out a quick, small fire , instantly returning the teas to a preferred heat. </p><p>“Oh, right, I forgot about that part.” She giggled sheepishly. Iroh served them taro mochi, in a pastel porcelain bowl. </p><p>“I’ll be back in a while, I have some business to tend to. You kids have fun!” Iroh quickly left the shop and closed the curtain behind him, knowingly leaving the two youngsters alone, with nobody else in the city to disturb them. </p><p>“First and foremost, let me genuinely introduce myself. My name isn’t Lee, it’s Zuko.”</p><p>“Actually, I knew that. I came to your coronation.” Zuko was stunned. He can’t believe he didn’t see her. The again, there were hundreds of people.</p><p>“Really? You came Fire Nation palace city? You should’ve told me!”</p><p>“How? I was just some girl from the lower ring, how could I tell a guard or even one of your friends?”</p><p>“I mean, Mai would’ve recognized you and she was there.” Zuko almost felt pain talking about his ex. </p><p>“Mai! How is she?” Jin beamed, expecting to hear wedding plans or how they loved being the royal couple. But Zuko let out a sigh and then looked into his cup, sending an entirely different message. </p><p>“I actually haven’t spoken to her in quite a while. But I hope she’s well, I really do.” And there is was. He finally told someone how much he wanted her to be good, to be happy. To his surprise, he felt a hand pull his chin up.</p><p>“You are really sweet guy, Zuko.” He felt face get warmer at her words and smiled. </p><p>“Thank you, Jin. You’re one of the nicest people I’ve met. And I want to apologize for not being genuine when we first met.” His fist met his other hand, bowing in his chair. “And for running away on our date. Lack of honesty is dishonorable.”</p><p>“To be completely honest, when I realized who you were, I felt a bit dooped and why you ran out made total sense. But then, I saw you crowned as a leader, that feeling changed to understanding. As confusing as it was, you couldn’t date me because you had bigger things waiting for you. I understand and forgive you. I would make an identity too, if I were a member the royal family hiding from persecution.” </p><p>They talked for three hours. They were no longer awkward teengers. Now a leader of his nation and a student of architecture, they had found themselves. Zuko for a moment, pondered if things were different had he been honest with her and took her crush more seriously. </p><p>“So you’re almost done with school?” He asked. The teapot was now empty. </p><p>“Yes, I’ll be done by this spring. The I’ll work with the city to try and improve infrastructure of the lower ring. I want to help the community of people who helped me growing up.” </p><p>“That’s amazing, you’re amazing.” Zuko has just blurted it out, realizing how it could sound. Then, an idea popped in his mind. “I want to show you something.” Zuko turned to his royal guard. “Can we open the red room on the air ship please? I’d like our guest to see it lit.” </p><p>“Of course, your highness. Follow me.” The guard lead the two onto the air ship, a short walk away. As they went deeper into the ship, they approached and a velvet curtain, fire insignia blazened on it. They stopped and the guard went in alone for a few minutes. He came out and bowed as he spoke.</p><p>“I’ll leave you, but let me know if you need anything, sir.”</p><p>As he walked away, Zuko led Jin into the heavy curtin to reveal a room with a koi pond and small foundation with some accompanying candles, al working together to create a beautiful light throughout the room. In the middle was a large, round rug with a lotus on it, with two pillows on either side. </p><p>“I come in here to do my thinking.” Zuko explained, leading her to the center. “Some answers require a lot of self reflection.”</p><p>“This is beautiful even more amazing than the fountain and lights.” She was in awe, taking in the amount of detail put into everything. </p><p>“Oh I don’t know about that, like you said it’s the most beautiful place in the city. I kind of missed it here.” </p><p>“I would tell you to come more, but I’m sure you can’t.” There was some longing in her voice. Zuko felt like she wanted him to come here more often, to see him more. He realized this was the first time he’d chad chemistry with a girl ever since Mai. </p><p>“Close your eyes.” She obliged, anticipating on the inside. She wanted to continue this moment. The she felt lips kissing her and quickly drawing back. Mimicking him, she kissed him back again and this time they stayed together. Her hand met his shoulders and strong arms wrapped around her. </p><p>As they stopped, Zuko’s forehead touched hers and he let out a small chuckle. </p><p>“I wish I’d done that the first time, but now things are different.” </p><p>“They are different, you and I both have duties to our people. But that doesn’t mean we can’t savor this moment. We have a few hours until it gets dark.” </p><p>“You’re right, let’s cherish it.” No matter how good it felt to have her here and how perfectly she fit in his arms, he knew there was no way to explore this. And that was okay, something aren’t meant to be part of our everyday lives. But that doesn’t make  their place in our hearts smaller or any less significant. She leaned in and kissed him again. </p><p>“Come on, I’d love to make you dinner.” She lead themselves out of the air ship and into an evening filled with udon, intimacy and rice wine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What Could've Been</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a/n: My OTP. In case you don’t know. This is set after that, after Toph has had Lin. Inspired by a fan made comic called That Night which I read on Pixiv. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I win again!” Aang cheered, playing Pai Sho with Zuko. “Best 7 out 10?” Everyone shared a laugh and Zuko threw his hands up.</p><p>“No, I will hang on to my honor.” He joked, getting up to get a drink.  </p><p>“Yeah, but you still lost though.” Toph pointed out, teasing him. They had all gotten together for her birthday. </p><p>“Few more minutes until the food is here, guys.” Katara spoke, coming out of the kitchen. “Sokka should be here any minute.”</p><p>“Great, I’m starving.” Aang quickly commented and turned his attention to Toph.  “You check on the kids, lately?” Now most the Gaang were parents themselves, where Bumi, Kya and Tenzin were 6, 4 and 3, while Izumi was 7 and Lin was 2. </p><p>“Yeah, they’re fine. Doin’ kid stuff, ya know.” </p><p>“I still can’t believe we all have kids that are growing up. The last time we all got together without a pressing issue to meet about, Izumi was still in diapers.” said Zuko.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m 26 already! I mean. Pretty soon I’ll be 30, but I just don’t see myself getting old.”</p><p>“Hey, being thirty isn’t old!” Katara protested. Mai joined in, as hey were the two oldest girls. </p><p>“I’ll still take some names if I need to.” She said dryly. “Age isn’t stopping me.” </p><p>“Alright, Sugar Queens It was just a joke.” Just then, there was a loud knock at the front door.</p><p>“Delivery for Toph Beifong!” He exclaimed, as she opened the door for him. “Happy Birthday, Chief.” He hugged her with his one free hand, and in return she punched his arm. “Ouch!”</p><p>“Good to see you, Sokka!” </p><p>Katara ran up and hugged her brother, taking one of the food bags from him to help. As Toph walked away, she stopped for a moment, while everyone wasn’t paying attention. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Katara asked quietly. “How are things?”</p><p>“I’m doing well, sis. I appreciate you.” She looked at him and only smiled tightly. It had been a little over 2 years now and she’d only seen him once during that time, aside from the funeral and trip back home to the South Pole once. It wasn’t enough, she thought. </p><p>“If you need anything.” She stopped there, knowing he understood. She turned back to everyone and to her normal self. “Alright, soups on!” And with that, the night went on. It wasn’t extremely long, but perfect blend of old and new stories.</p><p>Nostalgia filled the room, but for Sokka, so did something else. Getting the Gaang back together made it impossible for him not to think about her, the fact that she would be playing with Bumi and Kya if she were here, for sure. She wanted kids so bad. He remembered her wishing to have a daughter, another Kyoshi warrior. But, look how that turned out for her, for them. He stood up, interrupting his thoughts before it became too obvious. </p><p>“I’m gonna get some air for a bit.” He said, walking over to the balcony. “Too much of that cheap liquor I brought, you know?” His joke sent laughs throughout the room but quietly, Toph took it differently. </p><p>“Aang, we were honored to accept your invitation to stay at Air Temple Island.” Mai said. </p><p>“Yes, thank you” said Zuko, bowing. “Toph, I’ll take your leave now. Happy Birthday again, let us know if there is anything you need, of course.”</p><p>“Thanks, Spice King, but I’m fine just how I am.” She answered.</p><p>“Of course, I know-“</p><p>“If you know, then we’re all good then!” She spoke without moving her position, in her chair bend backward, all it’s weight on the back two legs. An awkward air filled the room and went ignored as the Gaang and their children filed out and left, all of them wishing their hostess on their way out. </p><p>“Bye, Aunt Toph, happy birthday!” yelled Izumi “My dad said he came because or else you can still kick his butt!” This got one last big laugh out of everyone, now out in the hallway.</p><p>“He’s sure right about that, sweetie.” She said proudly. “Keep training and you can, too!” As the last of them filed out and Toph watched them walk away, she went back inside and went to check on Lin. </p><p>She entered her bedroom, to see her asleep on her bed that was comically too big for her. She scooped her up in her arms and went to the nursery. She laid her down in the crib that Sokka made for her, as a baby shower gift. As she remembered that detail, she remembered how shortly after Suki’s passing it was. She recalls seeing him beat the nails and bindings onto the wood harder than needed and at some point, cried as he did it. She remembered not feeling comfortable enough to go to him, hug and console him. And she remembers being angry at herself for it. It was strange, there was a point where she felt like Suki was in the way of her feeling towards the warrior, but when she was gone all Toph felt was a longing that she hadn’t gotten closer to her. Coming back from her thoughts, she realized Lin began to coo in her sleep, quickly shushing her. </p><p>“It’s a long, long way to Ba Sing Se but the girls in the city, they look so pretty.” Toph sang, which she only did when her daughter needed it. The chief of police and most powerful earthbender, sang folk songs to her small girl when she wanted to feel assured. As Lin quited down and Toph was sure she was fully asleep again, she lightly drew a blanket on her and left the room. </p><p>She reach the living room, only to freeze out of surprise. </p><p>“Sokka? What are you still doing here?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Toph.” She felt him drawing closer. “I really don’t know.” He was now directly in front of her. </p><p>“Did you at least sober up a little bit?” Toph felt it, that deep feeling in her core, a mix of anticipation and worry. She felt her face get warmer.</p><p>“No, I don’t think I did.” He got so close, they felt each other breathe. Toph breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, as the bright pink seared over her cheeks. “Toph, I think more than anyone, we need eachother.”</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more, friends always need friends.” </p><p>“I don’t wanna be rude or anything but, we’re both alone. The only ones and you know, it just sort of feels like… I don’t know.”</p><p>“If you don’t know, then what are you saying?” She took a step back. But he stepped even closer, now his hand brushing against her arm. This wasn’t the first time they felt this chemistry, but tonight it was so strong, like it was calling her so loud she couldn’t ignore it. “What were you thinking about out there?”</p><p>“At first, her. But then, it was you. Lately my thoughts have been ending with you.” He took her hand. “I miss her all the time. When I wake up, when I’m training, always. I miss her presence, but lately when I think of someone I want around, it’s always you. I want you, Toph.”</p><p>“Sokka, how do you think this will work?” She stayed in place, but turned her face away, until she felt his hand on her chin pulling her back toward him.</p><p>“In our times together, we’ve been able to figure out so much. Now I don’t think this is going to be harder than when we took down a batallion of Fire Nation airships during a comet, do you?” She couldn’t help but chuckled, now moving her hand to his shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah but I didn’t have a kid back then.”</p><p>“So what? You have a kid without a dad, and I don’t have any kids.”</p><p>“Are you saying..” She trailed off in confusion. “Sokka, it’s not your burden to bare.”</p><p>“If I’ve learned anything, it’s that you need to keep people you care about close to you. When you have a chance, you have to.”</p><p>“And why now? Where did all of this come from? I don’t want to take advantage of you, Sokka. Yes, I do like you but I know I’m not a part of your destiny in the way she was.”</p><p>“Toph, listen to me.” He now held her face close to his, speaking while directly looking at her. “This isn’t out of nowhere, I’ve always known.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Her eyes widened, and while this should be music to her ears, it was all but. “You don’t even know what you’re saying.”</p><p>“No, I do, and it’s time I tell you. I need you Toph. These last few years have been hard and regardless of whether or not I’m thinking about her, I can’t shake the feeling of wanting to be close to you. I just want to spend my life with someone I love and care about and I know will be there. The more I look at you...” he trailed off, now eyeing her lips. </p><p>“And what if we don’t fit?”</p><p>“We will.” He lowered his head to touch her forehead, her throat dry and face red. “We’ve always fit, the puzzle has always been there for us to solve.” His hand met her waist, pushing her arm further into the crane of his neck. </p><p>“Sokka…” She breathed, finding it physically harder to protest anymore. “If we do this-“ She was cut off by his lips on hers. By that, she lost it. She could no longer keep it at bay. What started as the small crush of a 12 year old girl went through years of suppression, seeing him lose people like Suki or his father, always in the back of her mind as she was a good friend. But now, here they were, a bachelor and single mom, who just never found the right circumstances. She separated, not realizing she’d wrapped her arms around his neck. Her body wanted him so much closer than her mind could process. “Sokka, wait.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“It’s just that, we have to think about everything that comes after. Like telling everyone, for starters.”</p><p>“I don’t see why that’s a problem, what are they gonna say? Oh wait, I don’t care.” Getting another chuckle from her, Sokka decided he would go for it. He picked her up, wedding night style. </p><p>“Sokka, I can’t see!”</p><p>“I know” He walked towards her bedroom and instead laid her on the floor, where there was exquisite pillows and sheets where most would have a bed. But not Toph, who wanted to see everything even in her sleep. “How about now?” He laid right beside her, face hovering over hers. </p><p>“Better by a lot.” She huddled closer to him and kissed him, bringing them into a deeper passion. </p><p>His hand found its way under her dress and in between her legs and she tugged at his pants. As she felt him rub deeper into her and leave hot kisses along her neck, she followed suit and felt in through his underpants. It wasn’t long before he grew to be rock hard and she grew wetter by the minute.</p><p>He got up and placed himself in between her legs, but to her surprise not to buck himself against her entrance, but he instead bent down to bring his face down.</p><p>”Let me make you feel good.” He spoke while stealing kisses along her things in between words. Slowly and looking at her for any objection, he took one finger to remove her underwear and began taking care of her.</p><p>This was actually the first time any man did that and she could barely think. It was good when she did it herself but this sensation was different, and so much wetter and took her higher. It wasn’t long before she decided all she wanted was him is inside her.</p><p>“Sokka, please, do me.” She blurted out, breathing heavily. He took no time to switch up position and take his underpants off.</p><p>“I’ve wanted this for so long. You’re so beautiful, Toph.” He kissed her deeply, now completely on top of her and she felt him beginning to enter her. He separated to get a better look and slowly, with pace, made his way to fully enter. “How is it, baby?” He was struggling to even speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you feel so good.” She spoke as she felt the pressure he was bringing, hitting spots no other man had. There had to be something so special about this, about them. And the years that it went unmentioned made this so much hotter.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, oh god.” He picked up pace and lifted her hips, now being able to hit deeper angles. He felt himself getting close and it was just then that her he felt pulses and muscles contracting, new warm fluid surrounding his member. He felt her open up just a bit more but it made everything so much better. “Oh baby, yes, I’m coming, I’m coming right now” and he did, sending vibrations all throughout both of their bodies.</p><p>As they came down and he laid next to her with an arm around her shoulder, he put the other on her waist. </p><p>“You’re amazing. Everything about you is amazing. I want you.”</p><p>“Well, you just had me.” She got a laugh out of him.</p><p>“No, I mean I want you always, not just tonight. Let’s move in together.” She stopped, propping herself up. Sokka almost regretted what he said but then realized no, he didn’t. He didn’t regret being genuine with Toph for the first time, he regretted not doing it earlier.</p><p>“Woah woah, wait. You want to move in together?”</p><p>“I know it seems out of the blue, and I we don’t need to do it right away. But with everything going on, I just want to spend as much time with you and help anyway I can. You never know when someone won’t be there anymore.” Toph was silent for several minutes. “Please say something, even if you don’t want to.” He was anxious to hear what she thought. Would these feelings that had just finally seen the light of her intimacy be granted, or would tonight just be a one time thing?</p><p>“No man has ever expressed feeling that about me before. I don’t know.” She found herself all of a sudden reminded of Kanto, and how when she was ready to settle down like everyone else had, he was just gone. No word, no letter, she didn’t even know if he was alive. Just like a tiny shell on the beach taken by the tides, he vanished but she was left with something he left behind. Someone.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can give you what you want, Sokka, I’ll be honest. Ever since Lin, I just feel like I can only rely on myself.”</p><p>“Oh no, I’m not saying we should start a family or anything. I completely understand if you don’t want more kids, we don’t even have to get married. But you and me, do you think we can make it work?”</p><p>“I... I’m really not sure if I could make it work” she made sure to put emphasis on herself, she didn’t want Sokka to feel like it was him. “It’s not you, trust me. I’ve wanted this for so long but now that it’s her, I realize that I might be the problem.”</p><p>“Don’t ever call yourself that, you are the strongest person I know.”</p><p>“I would really just have to think about it, you have to give me time.”</p><p>“I understand, you take as much time as you need. There’s no rush, I’ll always be ready to talk when you are.” He smiled weakly. Inside he felt uneasy, worrying if he had been too late.</p><p>As they laid down silently, he wished he did it right the first time. That one night in Ba Sing Se all those years ago, before she was a chief officer and he was a councilman, when they were still just kids.</p><p>*in flashback*</p><p>They went on a walk and reached a beautiful fountain in the middle of the city, he remembers thinking it felt like the middle of the world with her there. There were lights surrounding the water, lighting up every corner just enough for them to see the glimmers and just enough for him to see her so well for the first time. She was starting to grow up, her cheekbones beginning to show through a babyface. Her lips looked more plump in this light and her hair gleamed. It was one of the only times it was down instead of poofed up.</p><p>“Hey, Sokka, why’d we stop?” She piped up, breaking the silence of his adoration. He realized she couldn’t appreciate what they were in front of and she didn’t realize how beautiful she looked right now.</p><p>“Oh, right” he fumbled. Without thinking he took her hand and led her right in the center. “Well we’re in front of a big foundation and it looks so clean. There’s lanterns all around us and it’s making this really beautiful glimmer effect in the water, like it’s sparkling. It.... it’s just, really beautiful.”</p><p>“Wow, it sounds amazing. I can barely picture it.” She felt her words cutting into. She couldn’t lie to herself, she felt it too. She’d liked Sokka for so long now but knew Suki was still on his mind and she couldn’t blame him. He was an older teenage boy and from what people said, Suki was extremely pretty. Not just pretty, her voice was firm yet friendly, she was smart and a true warrior. Toph was strong and sure, she could have Suki on the floor in seconds, but that’s not what boys liked. And yet, even after she’d thought she’d come to terms with all of that, here they were alone and it felt like a moment in fate. “Why do I get the feeling you wanna say something?” She blurted out, deciding to face it.</p><p>“Umm, well...” he tried to find words. What exactly did he want to say? That he thought she was pretty? That he wanted to kiss her? He didn’t have time to think, so he didn’t. “Toph, I wish you knew how beautiful you look in this light.” She blushed and her eyes widened. She hasn’t expected him to say that. Nobody has ever spoke of her so gently. He got closer and faced he directly. “I just... right now, I just...” his mind wasn’t functioning and instinct took over. He kissed her swiftly and took a step back, almost to brace himself.</p><p>“Oh!” She reacted, stunned, taking a step back herself. She felt like they were doing something they weren’t supposed to be, like they had found out a secret meant to stay buried. But some things weren’t meant to come to surface and this felt like one of them. “Look I’m gonna be honest. You know I’ve liked you for a while, and I’m okay with the fact that we simply aren’t compatible.”</p><p>“What?” He protested. “Who said we aren’t compatible?”</p><p>“Nobody needs to. Look yes we’re great as friends, but you like girls like Suki or the girl in town you asked out. I don’t know what they look like, but they sound and seem... different than me.”</p><p>“Different how exactly?”</p><p>“Just, you know, more girly. They sound like girls.”</p><p>“Toph, so do you.” He felt where this was going and he wasn’t going to let her treat him like some shallow teenager. “I miss Suki, of course. But I don’t know, maybe we’re really good friend for a reason. You have a lot of things that other girls don’t have.”</p><p>“What, like what?”</p><p>“You’re literally the most powerful earthbender I’ve met.” Toph crossed her arms.</p><p>“Yeah, I really am.” She felt him get closer again, this time more ready. Just then, they heard Momo’s chittering nearby.</p><p>And just like that, a pure moment they shared was popped by reality. They both realized that even if they did decide they could be together, they had a lot more to think about. He sighed begrudgingly.</p><p>“It’s not gonna work out, is it?” She nodded, her head down.</p><p>“I don’t think it could. I’m sorry, Sokka.”</p><p>“Don’t be. It’s out of our hands.”</p><p>As they heard Aang’s voice getting close, calling out the them, they walked towards it. There at the foundation, they left the possibility of what could’ve been.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As requested by a review, here’s a Kataang one. Set a few years after Sozin’s Comet. Katara and Aang are back in Omashu to oversee some progress to the city and hopefully get some time alone together. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Katara and Aang walked through the city of Omashu, they were amazed at how quickly it was rebuilt. Bumi has been working hard to rebuild his city and bring it back to the great place it once was. The mail systems were up and running, but now with the city also had several new businesses. Things from trinket shops, ice cream parlors, and even new entertainment venues. After they met with Bumi and a few investors working on the developments, they had the rest of the day to themselves. This was their last trip on worldly peace related business before they decided to finally tie the knot and they were excited as their last few months before the rest of their lives. As they were walking by a courtyard decorated in lights, Aang’s interest was peaked.</p><p>“What’s this?” He asked, taking a flyer from a stack. He read outloud, “Come one, come all, to see a one man show of the Hypnotizing Han.”</p><p>“What exactly is this Han guy doing?” Katara said with a furrowed brow. </p><p>“Doesn’t say exactly, but it does say that the Ember Island Players says he’s entracing.” Aang putting a surprised emphasis on the last word.</p><p>“Well, that’s not saying much.” They both laughed. “You don’t want to go, do you?”</p><p>“I don’t know, what else do we have to do?” The idea wasn’t too appealing to Katara, it sounded like a big gimmick. </p><p>“I don’t know, I was thinking maybe we could sort of lay low tonight, just you and me.” Aang immediately felt a pang of heat. The last time he’s been alone with his girlfriend was months ago, and they had just began to explore beyond kissing. He thought back to their trip to the South Pole. It was so cold and she felt so warm. But, not far enough before Sokka interrupted them, something about Momo being stuck somewhere and needing him to airbend him out. </p><p>“Uhm, well… yeah we could do that. We do have the rest of the evening free though. And if we don’t like it, we can leave.” Katara shrugged, not expecting them to stay long. </p><p>“Sure, I guess we can just leave. Let’s find some seats.” They entered the courtyard to get tickets and found some seats towards the middle but were quickly approached by a woman who seemed to work for the company. </p><p>“Please, Avatar and Katara, you don’t have to sit here. We have better seats right where the action will be.” Following suit, they were then taken to seats much closer and to the side of the stage. As the sun began to meet the horizon and dusk began, the lights looked so much more pretty than they had at first. And finally, a single man came to center stage. </p><p>“Hello all!” He greeted. “I would like to thank you all for coming here, you are among the first to witness this type of magic. My name is Han and I will be your guide through the mysterious.” The majority of the show was truthfully unremarkable. Some people were surprised when they used air vents to make it look like he was airbending or when he sliced a melon in half only to fix it, but neither Katara and Aang were impressed. It was entertaining to watch though, the man was truly a character. Then came the last segment.  “And now for the grand finale, folks. Some of you may be wondering why I call myself Hypnotizing Han. Well, it’s not just because I like alliteration, no sir! I’ll need two volunteers for this next act, preferably a couple.”</p><p>He picked out a young pair, seemingly no older than 18. He sat them down beside eachother and held a small box in front of them, with what looked to be a design to most people, but Katara and Aang could see it was meant to be an optical illusion to trick the eyes into thinking there was a spiraling hole that went into the box.  The man pulled out a string from it and told them to relax and close her eyes. </p><p>“Now, unclench your jaw, relax your shoulders or uncurl your toes. Make sure every muscle in your body is at ease.” Katara found herself automatically doing what the man was saying. “Now, young lady, repeat after me…I sure would like a glass of water.” The girl was told to deep breath and repeated the phrase a few times. Her voice, it was calming almost, and Katara found herself closing her eyes too. He did the same with the boy. “Now stop. Open your eyes.” Both the couple and Katara obliged, now looking into the hold of the box as the rest of it seems to move and shift, leaving that black hole intact all the while. “Now, I’m going to ask you a few questions right now. Are you thirsty?”</p><p>“Yes, I’d like a glass of water.” They both said. </p><p>“Are you, aroused?” </p><p>“Yes, I sure would like a glass of water.” This got a huge laugh from the audience, however Katara and the young couple stayed focused on the man. </p><p>“Are you thirsty when you are aroused?” And again, they repeated their desire for a glass of water. “Okay, I’m going to give you something to quench your thirst, a glass of water.” As he set down a glass of water in front and center of them, telling them both to grab it. But as they went to do so he whispered something into the boy’s ear, prompting him to turn toward his girlfriend and kiss her. The got a huge reaction from the audience, not at all expecting it. </p><p>“Now, do you still want a glass of water?” Both of them said no. He got behind them and positioned his hand beside either of their heads, then loudly snapped his fingers. The couple jumped, looking at each other and everyone, almost assessing their surroundings. Just at that moment, Katara jumped too. Her eyes blinked, as she processed what had just happened. </p><p>“Did I fall asleep?” She whispered to Aang.</p><p>“What?” he responded quizzically. “No, you were watching them the whole time. Unless you can sleep with your eyes open all of a sudden.” Katara accepted his answer, but was still confused. She definitely felt like she’d just woken up but didn’t remember falling asleep. “If you’re tired don’t worry, sweetie, the show is over I think.” He took her hand to kiss it and remained holding it. She smiled at how caring her soon to be husband was. </p><p>“You both have been so good, thank you very much. And thank you to the audience, it’s been great! This has been Han!” Taking a final bow, the lights went out and the sound of the crowd cheering filled the now night air. </p><p>“What did you think, Aang?”</p><p>“Ehh, you were right. It was fine.”</p><p>They left for their hotel, grabbing some food along the way for themselves and Appa. They were lucky that Bumi provided accommodations with a backyard big enough to fit the sky bison. As Aang laid his dinner down, he called to Katara.</p><p>“Sweetie, would you mind getting a bucket or something?” </p><p>“Yeah, sure.” She said, grabbing a pail the was in the bathroom. The pail was meant for bathing, but they were leaving first thing in the morning. “What for?”</p><p>“Appa’s probably a bit dehydrated, buddy needs some water.” Right then, Katara felt a pang of heat that she hadn’t before. She was aroused by Aang before but not like this. She had the overwhelming need to kiss him and the thought of undoing his air nomad wrapping has come over her. She quickly pulled her thoughts together to get the water from a fountain on the property. As the cool water cam gushing out and began to fill the pail, she found herself entranced by how it sparkled in the night sky. She began to feel a wetness, but was jarred by Appa’s roar.</p><p>Shutting of the valve without thinking, she looked back at Aang and the bison. </p><p>“Everything okay?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, everything is fine!” She assured as she walked over to them. She set the pail in front of Appa. She went inside the suite and got into more comfortable sleeping clothes. A little while later, Aang came in. She got their food unpacked and ready.</p><p>“Appa ate?” She asked.</p><p>“Yeah, he can sure drink a lot of water.” There it was again, that feeling. This time, Katara gave in and kissed her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Woah, umm, that was great but what was it for?”</p><p>“Just because. We never get alone time like this.” Their foreheads touched and they smiled, enjoying the sheer presence of the other, exclusive from any mission or meeting to attend. “Let’s eat, sweetie.” </p><p>After finishing their food, they got comfortable in bed and talked about various wedding-related things. They were to wed in the South Pole and inviting everyone that had been their ally these past few years was proving to be a lot. </p><p>“Oh so I wanted to ask you” Aang started. “Remember when we visited the South Pole the last, last time, when we ran into those chi blockers that were with your dad’s girlfriend?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“How did you waterbend with just your legs? You gotta show that to me sometime, it was awesome.” At the mention of water again, Katara felt that urge again, this time it came along with feeling wetter as she observed the avatar’s shoulders. While he’d learned all the elements before the comet, Aang had been perfecting stances and different moves of bending just for learning purposes. He genuinely enjoyed training and the recent kick of earthbending plus his growth spurt he had really defined his muscles and he now had a more pronounced jawline. If it weren’t the fact that he was the only tattooed monk anywhere, some people might not recognize him at first glance. </p><p>“I don’t know, I feel my chi all throughout my body and I just sort of used my legs in a quick decision.”</p><p>“It’s been amazing watching you grow as a bender, Katara, and as a person. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too. And I’m glad we can finally get some alone time.”</p><p>“Yeah, even if you did get hypnotized by that guy.” Aang chuckled as he spoke. </p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p>“It’s obvious you were inadvertently affected by that guy’s hypnosis. I’ll prove it to you.” Now holding her close, he brought his lips close to her ears. “Waterrr.” He whispered. Her loins got red hot and she began rubbing herself against him.</p><p>“Aang…” He tried to keep a chuckle inside but ultimately failed. His laugh left Katara blushing out of embarrassment. </p><p>“I’m sorry, it’s okay.” He said, his face falling a bit. “Actually, it’s kind of hot, seeing you all bothered.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” She cocked an eyebrow and put a hand on his chest, feeling his pecs through his robe. “Speaking of the South Pole, how about we pick up where we left off?”Aang moaned breathlessly as he, to his surprise, felt a hand feeling his member through his underpants. </p><p>“That’s an amazing idea.” He spoke as he left kisses along her neck, his hand finding hear breast under her tunic. “Oh, you already took off your band.” He got on top of her and took her clothing off, now her bronze skin glowing in the moonlight coming from outside. As he admired the fullness of her breasts, he grew harder. To which she responded by rubbing him more. </p><p>“Mhmmm, yes I did.” He moaned as she kissed him passionately. Moving her hand, he rubbed himself through his pants on to her womanhood. “Oohhh.” She mewled as she felt his rock hard self through cotton fabric, begging to be removed. “Aang, let’s do it, please.”</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me twice, I’ve been waiting since I asked you to go penguin sliding with me.” She giggled as she helped him out of his clothes and soon they were both bare. Every few moments, Aang whispered the magic word, as we noticed it kept her wet. His hands soon met her clit and he began to rub in light, circular motions. “How is it, baby?” </p><p>“It-oh… yes.” Katara could barely think. Her hands were still rubbing his now bare member, but she couldn’t focus on that. This was so anticipated for so long but there was never a right moment and here was all this buildup, ready for his taking. She wanted them so badly it hurt. “I’m ready, please do it, baby.” He gave here one more kiss before he brought himself to her entrance, putting the tip in back and forth to up the anticipation. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” He spoke as we then swiftly entered her, finding some resistance. She yelped a tiny yelp as she as feeling him grow inside her, as he slowly made his way in more. Once fully inside her, he picked up the pace. It was amazing, the rushes of cool pleasure she felt ripple throughout her body. The only person she’d done this with was Jet, but that was nowhere near this. This was passion built on a foundation of care, desire, love, trust and their need for eachother in so many ways. </p><p>Soon, he found himself finishing inside her. Soon after he got off her, he asked what else she wanted to do. </p><p>“Let me try something to make you feel good.” He offered, lowering himself to her clit. </p><p>“Oh, you wanna do that now?” While she wanted to tell him to do it so badly, she didn’t want to impose. </p><p>“Katara, you’re going to be my wife. Let me take care of you.”</p><p>“Okay, yes please.” She smiled bashfully.</p><p>“Alright, just relax.” She breathed out and did as told, and felt the feeling of the avatar’s cool tongue on her hot clit. As he moved his head, tried it with and without his finger, he brought her closer and closer to the edge. At one point, as he used the width of his tongue on her clit but then took this thumb and rubbed the top, along her lips. </p><p>He did it harder as she gave him a response, a loud moan. She began moaning his name as he continued, getting faster every few seconds. </p><p>“Mhmm” he moaned into her, right when she bucked her hips up and down, up and down, reaching a climax. Her body shook and she let out one big deep breathe as all the muscles in her body uncoiled. Aang came up to lay directly next to her and she cuddled closer to him. </p><p>“That was amazing, worth the wait.” He said, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>“Yeah, it was.” With time, they cooled off from the nighttime breeze. As they came down from their enchantment, they fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Connected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have mixed feelings toward this ship. While I like the idea of Zutara and can see some chemistry there, I do feel like as people they’re too different to be together happily, so this is essentially a canon-friendly but still my own take on what could’ve happened. Takes place during ‘The Southern Raiders’ and then time jumps to Zuko’s coronation. </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was humid and heavy with a deafening silence. Appa hadn’t even made a noise in quite a while, almost as if he read the tension, too. Katara was on his head, feeling the full weight of the wind as they flew through the night air. </p><p>“Katara, you need to get some rest” Zuko pointed out, breaking the heavy silence. He walk up behind her and brough himself to a squat, to be sure she could hear him even if she didn’t want to. “It’ll be a while before we’re back to camp.” She stayed quiet, but he saw her shoulders begin to shake. He moved her closer to him and saw that she was crying.</p><p>She felt weaker than ever before. She thought this trip would be about closure and avenging her mother’s death. She couldn’t save her all those years ago but if she could rid the world of the evil that took her, it would at least be something. But when the moment came, she stopped. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t give back to Yon Rha what he did, no matter how bad she wanted to her body resisted. An overwhelming pull that stopped her arms in the exact moment the razor sharp ice picks were directly in front of his face. And it wasn’t just that, but the fear in his eyes. The widened, dark eyes that held shock and a vunerable, scared man. She had never attacked someone unprovoked before then. </p><p>“I won’t be able to sleep after that.” she answered finally, wiping her tears with one hand. She felt Zuko pull her again as he started to protest, but she snatched her arm away and talked back. “Zuko, you don’t understand! This was the one chance I had to make things right and when it came down to it, I was weak!” He was silent for only a moment. </p><p>“I don’t understand?” His voice was more stern now. “Katara, I can’t imagine how it feels going through life knowing why your mother died. The fact you came back to that tent and saw what you saw, that’s very scarring, and you’re a very strong woman. But I can assure you, losing a parent is not a foreign concept to me.” He put his arm around her, gently pulling her in his direction. “We can’t change anything or bring anyone back, but we can control how we take those ideas and use it to defend their legacy and their honor.” He finally got her up they walked to the center, where their stuff was. He sat her down and sat right next to her. “You know, recently, I found out something. My mother is somewhere out there. I found out what happened the night she left.”</p><p>Katara stopped and looked up, stunned. </p><p>“Oh my god” she wiped the last of her tears and sat up straight. Zuko was now looking away, down at the vast valleys beneath them. He used to feel like Appa was slow, but now it felt like they passed everything so quickly, like memories they couldn’t quite catch. “So you know where she is?”</p><p>“Not where she is, but that she is out there. And I want to find her. After I help Aang defeat my father and finally end this war, it’s on top of my list of things to do.” When he said that, Katara realized something. She realized he called Aang by his name and no longer just referred to him by his role in the world or to himself. Something clicked, and she no longer saw him as the boy who stole her necklace or burned down Kyoshi Island. She saw a boy with no family, no royal treatment and no warmth because he gave all of that up for this destiny. Before she left the South Pole, Katara would’ve never imagined leaving her people. Even when she did, she needed her brother next to her in every step, and her father when he was there. It made her feel bad for how she had been treating Zuko. Really, he’s lost everything.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Zuko,” She moved his face to be looking at her. “For how I’ve been acting. You’re the Fire Prince and my mind couldn’t help but think of what happened every time I looked at you. But you’re right, if you can chose to walk your path towards destiny and away from your past, so can I.” </p><p>“I’m sorry my face has caused you so much hurt.” He sincerely apologized that he was that for her, but at the same time he was slightly offended. “I know I look like an enemy.”</p><p>“No, I didn’t mean it like that!” She now placed her other hand on his face, as well. In this moonlight, with his face in her palms, she felt a familiar feeling. The same one she did in the crystal caves in Ba Sing Se when she touched his scar. His skin was so warm. “You’re face and you, they’re perfect.” His eyes slightly widened and his mouth agap for a moment, surprised at the compliment. But quickly, something darker and more like desire filled his eyes. Suddenly, his lips were on hers. </p><p>This is wrong, she though to herself. We can’t do this, we’re too different, but no matter what went through her mind in that moment, her body prompted her to kiss back. Her arms threw themselves around his shoulders and she felt her body being held closer to him. They separated suddenly, both left panting. They looked into eachother’s eyes for a moment, as their inner needs called to eachother. Katara quickly and roughly kissed him again, only to separate for good this time.</p><p>“Zuko, I’ll be honest. I’ve never thought of you like this before, but in this moment, I feel different. I want you.” She pushed herself to sit up more straight, a bit further from him. “I can feel my body wanting you, but I just can’t.”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about this moment for a while. At first, I was confused when flashes of something like this kept popping into my head. But, as I spent more time around you, I understood. But, I understand, Katara. I do have to ask though. Are you with Aang?” </p><p>“No, actually. I don’t know what we are. I know he kissed me on the day of the eclipse and I kissed him back. It felt right and I feel like once this is all over, me and him can really take a look at giving it a shot.”</p><p>“I see. In that case, I’m sorry for kissing you, and so suddenly. It just felt right.” As they continued to talk, Katara felt that heat in her body receding. Less explicit and more rational thoughts set in.</p><p>“There’s no reason to apologize, I guess this is the first time we’ve been truly civil with eachother and I guess we are kind of attracted to one another. But, honestly, I think we are going to have different places in life. Too different.”</p><p>“I think you’re right. You need to be by Aang’s side, he really seems to love you.” </p><p>“What? You really think so?” Just like that, Katara’s stomach was filled with butterflies. She knew Aang liked her and wanted them to be together, and she just never gave it truly serious thought until the eclipse. But still, if she let this idea fill her mind, she might lose focus when it was most important to them. “Even so, that’s going to have to wait until after the comet. Everyone needs to be on their A-game.”</p><p>“Okay but before you get all riled up, can you please get some sleep?” She chuckled weakly, laying down and using a bag as a pillow. There was a few minutes of nothing before she felt Zuko kiss her cheek, maybe when he though she had fallen asleep. </p><p>Zuko moved his seating to on Appa’s head to be sure they made it back on time. He didn’t want them to waste another night. He could sleep when he got back to camp. </p><p>*1 month later, a week after Sozin’s comet*</p><p>“All hail Firelord Zuko!” the fire sage yelled out as he crowed her scarred friend, the new leader of the Fire Nation. She cheered along with everyone else and looked at Zuko and Aang with a deep pride. Her mind couldn’t help but think how much firelord suited Zuko, how good the crown looked on him. He looked so handsome in a royal fire nation outfit. </p><p>The rest of Zuko’s morning and afternoon was filled with meetings, some with Aang and some without. A little while later, as the sky darkened and the sun began to set, Katara came to the North wing of the palace, where she had gone every day for the last week to heal him. She walked down the long hallway to the royal suite and expected to see him with some fire sages, talking about post-war concerns. So she was surprised when as she opened the door, him and Mai were sitting on the edge of the bed. </p><p>“Hey, Katara.” He greeted, walking up to her.</p><p>“Firelord Zuko.” She beamed as she hugged him, getting a laugh out of him. As she separated, she made sure to quickly take a step back. “I’m so happy we got to see you achieve your destiny.”</p><p>“It’s not complete yet. Aang and I can now lead to world to an era of peace and leave the ugly history my family has caused behind us. But, there’s still a lot of work ahead of us before the world is ready to act and live like there’s no war. Not to mention my mother.” </p><p>“Well, you can’t lead the world with your scar not fully healed. That’s why I’m here.” Mai came up behind Zuko and placed a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“I’ll go see with the kitchen when dinner will be ready.” She kissed his cheek and left them alone. They fell into their regular routine, as Zuko took off his clothing except his pants and Katara brought the large pails of water near the bed. She was always so careful with them, since they were gold and looks so beautiful. A king’s possession. </p><p>As Zuko laid down on the bed, his head facing her and his bottom half toward the door, she got to work on him. The healing was now much less painful and the skin wasn’t as inflamed. </p><p>“I can see you’ve been replacing the bandages like I said, that’s good.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, Mai is a big help. She did these today.” </p><p>“That’s really great, and I’m really happy she’s around.” Katara stopped for a moment. “Zuko, I want you to know that something I think about that night when you kissed me. But not because I want to do it again, but because it’s the night I really began caring for you.” </p><p>“I owe you my life, Katara. You’ll always have a place in my heart. The only other person to save my life was my uncle. So naturally, I care about you, too. Even if we aren’t meant to be, it’s enough that we’re still in eachothers lives.”</p><p>Through the years, sometimes swirled the waterbenders and firelord’s mind, what would’ve happened if they took it further that night? But, they always remembered that it doesn’t matter. They got married to Mai and Aang, had children and truly did lead the world to a time of peace. Some in their shoes might think that it’s best the go for what you want, even if it doesn’t seem like the most convenient option. </p><p>But that’s the thing about someone you care about, it doesn’t always matter how exactly they fit into your life. Zuko and Katara owed eachother their lived, on the day of that agni kai. They saved eachother, what could make two people more connected than that? It didn’t have to be reinforced by physical affection or a traditionally ideal life together, the fact they were in this together was all they needed. They needed nothing else to know they would always love eachother.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>